U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,774, Kobler (to which German Patent DE-PS No. 34 28 512 corresponds) describes an apparatus to receive folded paper products, in which the folded paper products are directly received from a folding apparatus and transported with reduced speed to a further transport apparatus or to a delivery station or to further paper handling apparatus. The structure described in this patent utilizes carrier elements which are introduced behind the folded crease before the folded sheet elements of the copy close, that is, while the respectively folded sheet portions are still spread apart, or in flared condition. The arrangement permits introduction of the carrier elements, typically held on a transport belt or chain into the folded products without using a separate element to open or spread apart the folded sheet portions. The folded products can thus be collected or inserts placed therein.